capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Akihiko Narita
Akihiko Narita (成田 暁彦) is a Capcom sound composer employed in 2004. He is most often involved with the Monster Hunter and Resident Evil series, including Resident Evil 6, where he was lead composer. He tends to work on games that also involve senior sound designer Wataru Hachisako and composer Kota Suzuki. Production History *''Monster Hunter Freedom'' (2005) -- Composer (Sound Crew) *''Monster Hunter 2'' (2006) -- Composer (Capcom) *''Lost Planet: Extreme Condition'' (2006/2007/2008) -- Music Composer *''Monster Hunter Freedom 2'' (2007) -- Composer (Capcom) (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Staff), Composer (Capcom) (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter 2 Staff) *''Devil May Cry 4'' (2008) -- Composer *''Monster Hunter Freedom Unite'' (2008) -- Composer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Staff), Composer (Capcom) (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Staff) *''Resident Evil 5'' (2009) -- Composer (Sound) *''Monster Hunter 3'' (2009) -- Special Thanks *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' (2010) -- Composer *''Resident Evil 6'' (2012) -- Lead Composer (Sound) *''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' (2015) -- Special Thanks *''Monster Hunter Generations'' (2015) *''Umbrella Corps'' (2016) *''Monster Hunter: World'' (2018) -- Composer *''Rockman 11 Original Soundtrack'' (CD) (2018) Song Credits Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Theme of Pokke Village -- Composition & Arrangement *A Day on Pokke Farm -- Composition & Arrangement *Amusement Quarters of the Snowy Village -- Composition & Arrangement *Stylish Cooks -- Composition & Arrangement Devil May Cry 4 *The Hell Gate -Demon Invasion- -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Kota Suzuki) *Stage VII (Fortuna Castle) -- Composition & Arrangement *Yamato 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Yamato 2 -awaken- -- Composition & Arrangement *Chimera Seeds Appearance ~ Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Assult Appearance ~ Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Agnus Once Again -- Composition & Arrangement *Science will never die (Angelo Agnus Battle) -- Composition & Arrangement *Just Out of Reach (Unreachable Hand) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Gate is Opened (Creation) -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Kota Suzuki) *Agnus Three Times 1 ~ Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Agnus Three Times 2 -And the rest is silence- -- Composition & Arrangement *Yamato Recaptured -- Composition & Arrangement *Hell Gate Destruction -- Composition & Arrangement Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Red Afterglow Running in the Darkness / Narugakuruga -- Composition & Arrangement Resident Evil 5 *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Executioner -- Composition & Arrangement *Grand Resurgence -- Composition & Arrangement *Burning with Anger -- Composition & Arrangement *Delta Team's Distress ~New Decision -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Kota Suzuki) *Unite but -- Composition & Arrangement *Too Late -- Composition & Arrangement *The Patrol Boat -- Composition & Arrangement *Evil Mutation -- Composition & Arrangement *Huge Facility ~And then -- Composition & Arrangement *Gigantic Attack -- Composition & Arrangement *Haze of Horror -- Composition & Arrangement *Old Friends, New Enemies -- Composition & Arrangement *Sad but true -- Composition & Arrangement *Trust -- Composition & Arrangement *Majini VIII -- Composition & Arrangement *Majini IX -in flames- -- Composition & Arrangement *Striker -- Composition & Arrangement *Rust in summer 2008 -- Composition & Arrangement Resident Evil 6 *Main Title/Descent into Despair -- Composition & Arrangement *Invasion of Darkness (Leon) -- Composition & Arrangement *Results (Leon) -- Composition & Arrangement *Invasion of Darkness (Chris) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Trap -- Composition & Arrangement *Chase I/You’re Not Gonna Lose Us, Ada! -- Composition & Arrangement *Chase II/Step On the Gas! -- Composition & Arrangement *The Longest Elevator -- Composition & Arrangement *Results (Chris) -- Composition & Arrangement *Invasion of Darkness (Jake) -- Composition & Arrangement *Cave/Hide and Seek -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Sebastian Schwartz) *We’re Finally Here -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Thomas Parisch & Laurent Ziliani) *At the End of a Long Escape -- Composition, Lyrics (w/Michael G. Cooney, Liam O'Brien & Margaret Lucy) *Invasion of Darkness (Ada) -- Composition & Arrangement *Results (Extra Content) -- Composition & Arrangement *You Are Dead -- Composition & Arrangement *Underground/Undead Shadows -- Composition & Arrangement *Underground/Trapped in the Station -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman 11 Original Soundtrack *Tundra Man Stage (Arranged) -- Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Articles in need of images Category:Real-life people Category:Male people